Curse Reborn
by zxX-wing-Xxz
Summary: Daisuke's great grandson, Daiaki is no ordinary boy. He is a cross dresser cuter than most girls. Little did he know that a descendant of the Hikari's would unlock the curse again, causing Daiaki to turn into Dark...which could complicate a few things.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Again

-1Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel if I did Krad wouldn't be blonde, his hair would be pink…O.o

And dedicated to my buddy firedragongirl…Yumi XD yay.

One thing I gotta tell you is that…it may seem yaoi or yuri, but it's one hundred percent straight…or most of the time anyway. And if you gotta flame me, tell me why you're flaming…please?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dark Again**

A lady of medium height and slender build stood in the center of an unlighted room, a dark shadow of a chandelier and exotic ceiling decorations above. A younger child stood next to her who resembled her in some ways. They both had light, silky blue hair and narrow sapphire eyes. The lady had her long hair in a bun, her beautiful eyes hid behind spectacles, and she wore a gray suit. She examined a statue covered with a white dusty cloth carefully as if she was a leopard calculating which prey would be the easiest lunch. The child hesitated and looked over at the lady before turning and uncovering the statue beneath. Inch by inch, gray stone was revealed and the true nature of how it looked. It apparently used to be a skeletal structure with wings and swords in each hand, but it was so badly dismantled that the child could only recognize it because of a picture of it in the Hikari family's book. The child having the Hikari genes could remember all the pictures in the book, but this in particular stuck in the mind because of its odd features and some sort of mysterious tint to it. With glistening azure marbles, the Hikari child scanned the destroyed parts quickly and nodded to the lady with enthusiasm of a sloth stationed for a race. The lady nodded back and patted the child's short cerulean hair and handed over a tool resembling a chisel.

"Haruhi…" her voice was light and kind, and it failed to echo in the large room. Yet it held a mysterious background. "I know this will affect you deeply, but we have to seal him for good this time…this statue would repair itself eventually. We have to do something before all our knowledge of it is lost…along with time."

The child nodded with even less enthusiasm, but more dutifully. Thus, Haruhi, another descendant of the Hikari's began to work deligently on reviving the statue, only having little knowledge of what all this would lead to. The cerulean eyes of the lady watched coldly as the color of it, but her gaze did not reflect the worry she had inside.

---

The shrill ringing of the alarm clock was stopped abruptly by a small fist that emerged unsuspectingly from the pile of sheets and blankets. Even more suddenly, mass of long red locks protruded with other limbs following right behind. The petite figure stretched and yawned before jumping off the bed to wash up in the bathroom. In the same room, an annoyed rabbit, sleep disturbed by the same alarm, bounded away from the pocket of a girl's school uniform of the famous Azumano Junior High. The crimson headed figure came back well groomed and freshened up, a cute smile formed and ruby eyes shining like blood lit in sunlight.

"Aha, there you are!" the redhead giggled and said in mock serious tone. "I thought I didn't see you last night, With, I guess you were here the whole time."

The floppy eared rabbit shook up all his fur and yawned, "Quuuu!" It hopped around a while then disappeared down the stairs. The red head laughed and got dressed in the equally crimson girl's uniform paying no mind to the boy's Azumano uniform right next to it, carefully folded but dust building in lack of use, and followed With downstairs.

The first thing the auburn headed individual did upon reaching the kitchen was putting the hands over ears and closing eyes shut. With such tiny figure, the impact could have blown all the red locks away from the child's head had it been some cartoon.

"DAIAKI!" The sound boomed all through the hall and echoed in the kitchen walls and ceiling, and vibrated against their toes. A tall man with spiky auburn hair thundered over to the frozen figure and pried both hands from the ears. The child winced, but gave a sly smile. The giant didn't return it. "What did I tell you about dressing about dressing like…like that! I didn't raise you to become a cross dresser, Daiaki! Don't you have any pride as…as a man!"

The child looked away and scowled, "But it's not fun being a guy, all serious and tough and stuff. When you're a girl, you can wear whatever you want…and play with your hair."

Face as red as his hair, the giant forced the girl wannabe to look at him directly, "Well that's just too bad! You're a MAN! Act like it!"

Just when Daiaki was about to reply, a petite lady entered the scene from the hall. She smiled sweetly at them both as she walked towards them. Her mocha brown hair fell long on either side of her and the rest was in a well-made ponytail behind her. She wore an unnaturally clean blouse, a long silk skirt, pink slippers, and a mint green apron. "Now, now, no fighting today," She said and smiled. "Daiji, it's Aki-chan's birthday today, you should let him do what he wants." Daiaki smiled at the mention of his nickname, Aki-chan, but Daiji just soured more.

The father groaned and glared at his smirking son, "But it's not ANY birthday…it's his 14th."

"Aw, come on Dad," Daiaki rolled his ruby eyes. "It's nothing special now. After all, ever since Great Grandfather Daisuke's time, Dark hasn't appeared. Not to Grandfather Daiichi or you dad."

"That doesn't mean you can cross-dress Daiaki," Daiji answered frustrated. "You're still a guy even if Dark doesn't come out. Me and my dad never cross dressed after all…"

The petite red head pouted, "But Great Grandmother Riku was a tomboy…"

The taller of the two red heads paced in the small space wondering why in the world he ever told his son about that, "But nothing. Girls can do that and still be normal…when guys do it, it's just weird."

Daiaki mumbled under his breath scowling up at his father, "See, girls are better…"

Before his father could respond if he had heard, the young red haired cross dresser grabbed his bag and a piece of toast and left the house with a wave of good-bye to his mother.

Once outside the building, Daiaki walked the same old path his great grandfather had ran, late to school. On the way he met up with two of his best friends, Hana Sekimoto and Tadashi Saehara. Apparently both their great grandfathers had been friends with Daisuke. Daiaki wondered how small a world could get. Hana wore her brunette hair in one long braid behind her while Tadashi looked as if he came from Daisuke's old school album. While Tadashi blabbed on and on about his plans for a school newspaper, Hana and Daiaki gave exasperated sighs. They boarded the train to school and still not noticing the other two were uninterested in his conversation, Tadashi droned on. In fact it was only when they reached school when Tadashi stopped talking about the plan. Instead, he took out a golden pin and handed it to Daiaki. "I almost forgot…happy birthday!" he laughed.

"Thanks!" Daiaki replied and Hana fumbled in her own bag for her friend's gift. Daiaki squealed and huggled Hana for a pink compact mirror wrapped in a red plastic ribbon and Tadashi coughed.

The large structure that loomed over the students provided with a sound of a bell, and everyone rushed inside. Daiaki put his presents in his bag and rushed inside with the others followed closely by Hana and Tadashi. The hall was crowded as ever and the Niwa descendant skillfully maneuvered through without risk of messing up his hair. When he reached his classroom however, there were no dodging the boys that crowded around the cuter than normal wannabe girl and the presents that followed. Hana and Tadashi sighed in unison and helped their friend out of the second traffic.

"Thanks," Daiaki said as he got seated, pulling more presents from inside his desk. He set them to the side as it would overload his bag and smiled a hanks to all in class.

"I'm so jealous," Hana said sarcastically. She tossed her braid behind to front to redo the damage caused by the crowds. Tadashi just sat in his seat next to Daiaki, tired.

As the day passed with more presents, more smiles of thanks, and more crowds and rescue from them, Daiaki decided it was like any other birthday. Nothing too special, nothing too surprising. On the way home, Tadashi departed from the trio where he always did, Hana the same. Yet when all alone on his way home, he saw a girl he had never seen walking his usual trail. She seemed hesitant and panicked. She wore an Azumano uniform and her light blue hair stood out in the light. Curious, Daiaki walked over to her, but was startled to see tears dripping from the girl's chin.

"What's wrong?" Daiaki asked, worried. The girl slowly looked up, and he was surprised to see resemblance of his late great grandmother with her… identical except sapphire hair and eyes. The girl trembled under his gaze.

"I…I'm lost…" the girl's voice shook, and she looked at Daiaki's uniform feeling a little assured. "I'm new to Azumano Junior High and I was following someone, but I got lost…" Daiaki smiled sweetly at the girl smaller than him. "Do you know your address? I know my way around here so maybe I can take you home."

The blue haired girl lightened up at this, "Okay! It's…" but before she could say, another voice interrupted them.

"Rise!" It was a figure with similar features to the girl. Short cerulean hair and a worried expression in deep ocean blue eyes. Daiaki blushed red as his hair when he saw the other blue haired person wearing Azumano uniform.

"Haruhi!" The girl called Rise rushed over to her obvious sibling. Then she looked back to thank her rescuer, but what in her eyes was a beautiful kind upper classman had disappeared.

Daiaki rushed to his house, to his room and collapsed, breathing heavily. With jumped off from the windowsill in worry rushing to Daiaki. Blood red hair flailed everywhere and everything became pitch black. All he could see was the blue haired blue eyed person he saw with the lost girl. Black feathers burst everywhere and in place of girlish Daiaki, was the handsome purple haired phantom thief.

Rise looked around and then faced her sibling, "You saw that girl too right, Haruhi? She seemed really nice, but thanks for coming to get me, big sis."


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel. Sugisaki Yukiru does and I don't think I will own it anytime soon.

Aha…sorry it took SUCH A LONG TIME! I had a lot to do, and for people who didn't forget about this story, this is the promised chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HECK, WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY AM I SUDDENLY A HOT GUY?!" Daiaki danced around in circles in confusion. He let his hands weave through the violet hair as he looked in the mirror of his bathroom. Then the idea hit him from the many stories his father had told. He had turned into the phantom thief, Dark. 'Wait, no that can't be…Dark isn't supposed to appear anymore…but there's no other logical explanation!'

Daiaki cleared his throat and tried to remain calm. He tried to convince himself that if he did indeed turn into Dark, his father may know what to do. First, he knew he wasn't going to be presentable like this. The redhead was still wearing the female school uniform, and it looked hideously wrong on his new form. He retrieved and changed into the dusty male uniform, the only outfit he could get his hands on that didn't have anything to do with pink or frills. It was short on all ends, but it had to do for now.

Heart still pounding and face still as red as a tomato, Daiaki carried With with him downstairs where his parents would be. How was he going to explain this? How did he turn into Dark…? Well, it was his 14th bithday…but his parents said that he wouldn't…ugh!

"M…mom…? Dad…?" Amethyst hair covered half of his opposing red face as he looked into the living room. His mother was sitting next to his father watching television.

"What Daia…" His father had been drinking beer, but as he turned around, it spelt on his lap. As it that wasn't bad enough, he didn't seem to notice the spill. His mother turned around as well, but she was more affected with the spill. There was a few moments of grave silence while she held the can upright and started cleaning the spill on the sofa and carpet.

"D…D…Daiaki…?!" The large man's face was already red from the beer, but it just became redder with excitement or surprise…perhaps a mixture of both. Then he stood up finally noticing the spill, but ignoring it. Instead he walked up to his son slowly, and examined him. The poor boy felt like a prisoner, and With recoiled behind him. Seeing that With was with him, Daiji came to the conclusion that this really was his son. "You're Dark!"

The boy, now Dark, nodded, his unruly but sleek hair bobbing up and down with it, "Yeah…I know, what should I do?! How do I get back to normal?!"

After fixing up the general area, Niwa Makiko had finally grasped the situation. She smiled at her son with the same caring eyes, "I think grandfather Daisuke said something about retrieving the holy maiden, yes?" She seemed unnaturally calm and cheerful as the two sweat dropped. "Let me go dig up the old files and such!"

As the two waited anxious and very much confused, Daiji grumbled about how this could be. The statue that connected Dark from this family had been destroyed…or that's what Daisuke claimed. It wouldn't be restored or it would be whole again…unless someone had repaired the original. Agh…this was getting nowhere.

Makiko, with her brunette ponytail swinging dangerously behind her came back a few minutes later with a few things in her arms. She handed an old album back with a lot of pages sticking out and bind that was taped several times, yet still coming apart. The cheerful mother also handed Daiaki some black cloth. As he flapped out the cloth, he noticed it was an outfit he would never wear if he had been Niwa Daiaki at that moment. She grinned and pushed him into the bathroom to change while they reviewed the album.

This was still all so confusing to the poor boy as the other two were learning more about it outside. He changed for the second time after he had became what he was, and came out looking a little bit annoyed. What he saw when he did come out only surprised and confused him more. His mother was on the computer, typing as fast as a leopard could run, and his father was no where to be seen. When Daiaki stepped towards his mother, she hit enter and swiped her hand like swinging a tennis racket, and shut the computer with such force that he had never known someone as gentle as his mother would be able to, and flipped her TV to the news.

-

Outside in the cold, Haruhi Hiwatari called and sent out her troops from a microphone. It was a tactic she would use to manipulate her troops in anyway she would like while being able to watch from above. Common knowledge that no one would trust someone so young and especially a girl led her to using such measures. If they learned to trust her, maybe one they, they would know who she really was…until then, it was rather be safe then sorry. It was just as Hiwatari expected. Just as her great grandfather had tried to capture Dark, she was the one in his position right now. Before Satoshi Hiwatari had become somewhat related to the Niwa's after he had married her great grandmother Risa.

However, this one she felt some responsibility towards. Being the one that revived Dark, she expected for the theft to occur this day. Even if she didn't know that a Niwa would be Dark, she could use the school files for process of elimination or even the country files knowing that this was someone's 14th birthday. Another sculpture of a Sacred Maiden was about to be stolen…or in this case it was called the Holy Maiden, a statue discovered not long ago buried in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean.


End file.
